Une histoire d'ordinateur
by Wonchesteeeer
Summary: Gabriel a fait une connerie. Les conséquences vont être terribles et il le sait.


**Une histoire d'ordinateur**

Gabriel regarda avec désespoir l'écran définitivement noir de l'ordinateur de Sam.

Pour sûr, Sam allait le tuer. Laisser couler l'eau pour voir s'il pouvait remplir la chambre sans que personne ne le remarque n'avait peut être pas été sa meilleure idée.

Surtout que l'ordinateur de Sam était branché et allumé à ce moment là - la prochaine fois il vérifierait à deux fois, si prochaine fois il y avait. Résultat, l'ordinateur avait pris l'eau et était mort. Bien sûr, il pouvait le réparer mais il ne pouvait pas récupérer tous les dossiers qu'avait Sam - parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

Il allait se faire tuer, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Mais qu'on le prenne en pitié, on ne le laissait pas sortir parce que Lucifer le pensait mort une bonne fois pour toute, et il s'ennuyait. En plus Sam lui avait expressément interdit de sortir, de jouer des tours aux résidents du motel, de faire de la magie. Parce qu'il ne devait pas _attirer l'attention_. Pas facile pour l'Embrouilleur de se canaliser.

Quand il entendit le cliquetis de la porte, le prévenant de l'arrivée de l'un des deux Winchester, Gabriel ferma brusquement l'écran de l'ordinateur - si l'écran était fissuré, c'était aussi la mort assuré - et se précipita sur le lit de Sam. Interdiction d'aller sur celui de Dean sous peine de se faire arracher les ailes - pas qu'il avait peur mais le lit de Sam n'avait pas l'odeur qu'avait celui de l'aîné Winchester alors c'était une bonne raison pour « obéir ». L'archange pris le premier bouquin qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet de Sam histoire de faire semblant d'être occupé.

... Depuis quand Sam lisait-il des contes pour enfants ?

\- Gabriel ? appela Sam.

A l'entente de son prénom, l'archange se crispa violemment. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré du chasseur - ni le fait qu'il lui avait piqué son livre.

\- Depuis quand tu lis mes livres ? le questionna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur.

\- Non ! cria Gabriel avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Je veux dire... J'aime bien les contes de... D'Andersen. La petite sirène, tout ça...

Sam fronça les sourcils. Gabriel était bizarre. Enfin, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- Ce sont les contes des frères Grimm, corrigea le chasseur.

\- Je le savais... Je voulais juste voir si tu savais ce que tu lisais...

\- En fait c'est Cas' qui lit ça, l'informa Sam, amusé.

Gabriel était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Sam se foutait littéralement de lui. L'archange laissa tomber sa tête dans le coussin du lit, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le chasseur ouvrir l'écran de son ordinateur et essayer de l'allumer.

Essayer. C'était bien le mot adéquat. Sam fronça les sourcils et réessaya. Deux fois. Rien.

\- Gabriel, tu as utilisé mon ordinateur ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'archange, qui se terrait encore plus dans le coussin miteux.

Il marmonna quelque chose que Sam ne comprit pas. Il se leva alors, pour dégager l'archange et le faire parler. Il savait le faire parler.

Quand Gabriel senti deux mains empoigner ses épaules et commencer à le soulever il comprit que sa vie était finie et déballa très rapidement ce qu'il avait fait. Les yeux larmoyants tournés vers Sam - ça devrait aider à faire en sorte que le chasseur ne le tue pas.

\- Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait perdre tous tes dossiers ! s'exclama-t-il, essayant de fuir le chasseur.

Sam considéra un long moment Gabriel, sans un mot, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qui laissa Gabriel sur le cul.

\- Sammy...? appela doucement l'archange.

\- Sam, le contredit ce dernier, mais comme il riait toujours ça cassait tout le truc.

Le chasseur se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle il avait rangé son sac pour en ressortir une petite boîte noire. Il se tourna vers Gabriel et essuya le coin de ses yeux encore humides.

\- Tu vis sur terre depuis plus de deux mille ans, au milieu des humains, commença Sam en agitant consciencieusement la boîte noire. Tu me connais plutôt bien - trop bien par moment - mais tu ne penses pas une seule seconde que je sauvegarde tous mes fichiers sur un disque dur externe ? Tu me prends pour un débutant ?

Gabriel se senti idiot et ne pu sortir un mot.

\- Dean a renversé sa bière un nombre incalculable de fois sur mon ordinateur. J'ai retenu la leçon les deux premières fois où il l'a fait, continua le chasseur. Puis, tu es un archange, tu as nettoyé cette chambre de fond en comble en claquant des doigts juste après l'avoir remplie entièrement d'eau...

\- _Et m'être électrocuté_ , souligna Gabriel.

\- Bien que je t'avais interdit la magie, termina-t-il sans prendre en compte l'intervention de l'archange. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de réparer mon ordinateur. Qu'il s'allume au moins. Les dossiers, je m'en occupe.

Gabriel colla son majeur à son pouce, prêt à claquer des doigts et réparer l'ordinateur de Sam mais se stoppa en plein mouvement.

\- Attend, attend, fit-il, tu t'es foutu de moi y'a deux minutes là ?

\- Oh, le _grand_ archange Gabriel se réveille maintenant, commenta Sam en ricanant alors qu'il rangeait le disque dur externe dans le sac, bien à l'abri de toute autre tentative de connerie de Gabriel.

L'illusionniste plissa les yeux et claqua des doigts.

Sam eu un sourire en entendant le son qui était devenu familier depuis que Gabriel avait débarqué dans leur vie. Mais il le perdit très rapidement quand quelque chose percuta l'arrière de son crâne. Il toucha du bout des doigts, les ramena devant ses yeux et constata que Gabriel venait de lui lancer de la crème dans les cheveux.

Le regard noir, il se tourna vers lui. On ne touchait pas à ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Oh oui, je veux jouer à ça Grande Tige, ricana Gabriel et il esquiva habilement la tarte lancé dans sa direction.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean et Castiel qui était quelque peu en retrait. L'aîné des Winchester considéra la chambre plongé dans une demi-pénombre, puis son regard tomba sur Gabriel, nu, à califourchon sur son frère, tout aussi nu et couvert de... Violemment il claqua la porte. Pas question d'en savoir plus - pas comme s'il avait envie de mater son frère et un archange en pleins ébats. Il se tourna vers Castiel, plus pâle que jamais, et commença à se diriger vers Baby, visiblement en colère.

\- Dean, ça va ? questionna l'ange, les sourcils froncés, tout en le suivant. Dean ?

\- Non... Y'avait ma tarte sur le mur ! Ma tarte !

* * *

 _Cet OS traîne dans mon disque dur depuis un long moment. Depuis le 2 novembre 2014, c'est vous dire. Je fais partager du coup._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas moi je m'étais amusé à l'écrire._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez._


End file.
